


All Eyes On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Did you know they’ve photoshopped me again?” Lydia’s voice broke the silence. She slammed her glass down onto the counter as she turned to face him. “Last photo shoot. Remember that one?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Derek nodded. Of course he did. He’d remember all of them.</i>
</p><p>All eyes were on her. But sometimes everything wasn’t enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my 'lost fics' brought back. I swear: never try to clean out your stories. You'll regret it...
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

All eyes were on her.

The room itself was dimly lit. One could easily hide in the shadows: one of many reasons why Derek was on alert. He could stay out of the way like that, but so could everyone else who was not supposed to be on set.

The scene itself was lit up brutally by artificial light. The photographer stood behind a monster of a camera, surrounded by a group of assistants, carrying equipment that looked like weird space umbrellas and giant headlights.

And in the middle of all this, there she stood. With all eyes on her.

“Come on, baby,” the photographer motivated her unnecessarily. “Show us what a perfect, pretty girl you are, darling.”

Lydia delivered. She always did. Perfect make-up, perfect hair, perfect clothes (or lack thereof), perfect smile. She knew how to do her job, and she knew how to do it well. Lydia flirted with the camera like she had never done anything else in her life. A perfect, shiny thing to admire like an expensive, fancy toy.

He raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene before him. Derek knew he wasn’t the enjoyable company to have around oneself. Many backed off from the grumpy bodyguard, which was the effect he was aiming for. He couldn’t have been a sharper contrast to her, Lydia, the beautiful model with an even more beautiful smile. It was his job to be on alert and intimidating. It was her job to make everyone happy.

And very few knew how much she had come to hate that.

Her eyes met his, for the split of a second only. It was enough for those big, green eyes to pass along their silent message. No smile could betray that look in her eyes that said more than a million words. He offered the hint of a smile in response, signalling he knew. Of course he knew.

Then her attention was back on the job and he stood in silence, hidden in the shadows, while all eyes were on her.

*~*~*~*~*

They had barely gotten past the entrance door when Lydia already aimed for her well-stocked collection of drinks. Derek followed in silence, remaining the shadow he was paid to be. He watched how she poured herself a drink, didn’t bother to offer him one as she knew the answer too well. He watched how she downed the first drink with one gulp before she helped herself to another one.

A moment behind the scenes. Derek knew how much fans and the media longed for footage that showed their favorites out of character, outside their roles. They expected to see happily joking people, entirely content with what they had chosen to do for a living.

They wouldn’t want to sense the heaviness of disappointment and loneliness. They wouldn’t want to see the downside of it all. Or maybe they would, but certainly not for the right reasons.

“Did you know they’ve photoshopped me again?” Lydia’s voice broke the silence. She slammed her glass down onto the counter as she turned to face him. “Last photo shoot. Remember that one?”

Derek nodded. Of course he did. He’d remember all of them.

“So do I.” She made her way over to him, city lights illuminating her surrealy. “I remember how they told me what a pretty girl I am. How perfect. How natural. Barely anything had to be done in make-up. The photos would be awesome. And then…what? Cut off some skin here and there. Do I look fat to you maybe?”

This time, he shook his head. “Of course not.”

“No. Of course not.” Lydia snorted, making that sad, little noise he had heard so many times before. “Y’know, I shouldn’t be complaining. Being a model…that has earned me a shitload of money. I’m famous. There are people who love me. I always wanted that. To be popular. To be loved. But guess what?”

She was leaning heavily into his side now, gazing up at him with those huge eyes. Instinctively, he steadied her with an arm around her waist.

“They don’t even really love me.” She sighed. “Because who cares for the real me? I’m loved because I pretend to be Lydia Martin the model, always bright and smiling. Y’know what? I’m smart. I went through school with straight A’s. My favorite subject was Maths. But does anyone wanna know? No. Does anyone wanna see me without my make-up on and with my hair fucked up like a mop? ‘Course not. No one wants the real me so I gotta be a pretty shell with nothing inside. Everyone loves my shell but no one wants to love the real me.”

Gripping his arm in a surprisingly strong grip, she met his eyes again and asked, “Do you like the real me at all?”

“Yeah,” he said. Derek knew she expected more. Needed more. He swallowed hard, mentally urging himself on. He had been different once. Somewhere along the line, he had hardened though, and offering comfort was harder than taking down a potential threat for his client.

“There are people who appreciate the real you,” he assured her. “Your family. Your best friend.” He hesitated. “And me, too. The media world is what it is. But it should never make you feel like your image is more loveworthy than who you really are.”

Her eyes stayed fixed on him as if he had explained the meaning of life to her. Derek knew he could get lost in those eyes that were so full of emotions, with a longing deep inside no fame and no money could ever satisfy. Sometimes everything wasn’t enough.

It took Derek a moment to realise how heavily she was leaning into him now. She looked so desperate, yet was as beautiful as ever. He wanted to stare in those eyes forever. He wanted to kiss those full, red lips, find out what they tasted like. He wanted to hold her, love her, assure her that she was more than just a pretty shell.

Derek knew Lydia would give in.

One small step, a tiny gesture: that was all it took.

And then, everything would go downhill again. It always did. Didn’t it?

“You should get some sleep,” he forced himself to say, voice rough and thick. His heart ached at the disappointment in her eyes, quickly replaced by that trademark smile that would wipe all hints of emotions away within an instant.

“Right.” Lydia straightened herself. “Photoshoot tomorrow. I should be well-rested, so they can tell me what a pretty girl I am.” She winked at him. “Have a good night and sweet dreams, love.”

With those words, she stalked off towards her bedroom. Derek didn’t know for how long he remained standing in the middle of her living room, staring at a closed door. He knew he could be in there now, could prove that the world was more than shiny masks and sweet lies. If only he didn’t carry his own burden of broken hearts and betrayed trust. If only…

If only he could take the leap. Just this time. Just once. His mind urged him to leave, but something else had a different plan. Briefly, his eyes darted towards his own small room’s door before they returned to hers.

He took a deep breath, trying to stop the two arguing voices in the depth of his mind.

Then he made his decision.


End file.
